Lovers
by Nisa chan15
Summary: ...
1. Chapter 1

Kembali fanfiction amatiran versi saya seperti yang saya katakan di fanfic saya sebelumnya bahwa saya ingin membuat fanfiction Maki maleXNico Yazawa

Maki Nishikino namanya di ubah menjadi Tomaki Nishikino dan Nico Yazawa tetap jadi Nico saja

STORY

Tomaki Nishikino adalah seorang pewaris tunggal dari RS Nishikino dia bercita-cita ingin menjadi musisi terkenal tetapi karena dia adalah pewaris tunggal dari RS Nishikino dia terpaksa harus mengikut keinginan kedua orang tuanya yang menginginkan dia menjadi seorang dokter hari harinya begitu tidak berwarna,Tetapi…saat dia bertemu seorang gadis yang telah membuat hari-harinya berwarna dan telah mengambil hatinya gadis itu bernama Nico Yazawa mereka bertemu di sebuah supermarket saat itu Tomaki ingin membeli sekaleng kopi saat dia keluar dari supermarket itu dia mendengar suara teriakkan seorang wanita dia pun bergegas berlari menuju arah suara teriakkan tersebut sesampai di sana dia melihat seorang gadis yang akan di lecehkan oleh sekelompok orang gadis itu pun berteriak"KYAAAAA! SIAPA SAJA TOLONG AKU!"teriak gadis itu menjerit ketakutan Tomaki pun berteriak kepada para penjahat itu"HEI! KALIAN APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN PADA GADIS ITU!" para penjahat itu pun membalas teriakkan Tomaki"HEI! ANAK INGUSSAN JANGAN IKUT CAMPUR KALAU TIDAK KAMI AKAN MENGHAJARMU!" Tomaki menjawab"AKU TIDAK TAKUT DENGAN KALIAN AYO MAJU!"Mereka pun saling hantam disana Tomaki sempat di benturkan oleh para penjahat itu kelantai tetapi dia tetap melawan para penjahat itu tidak tau kalau dia pintar bela diri Karena dulu dia diajar oleh seorang temannya yang bernama Tatsumi,Tomaki pun menghajar habis para penjahat itu,para penjahat itu lari karena dia tidak bisa mengalahkan Tomaki SETELAH ITU….

Tomaki pun menghampiri gadis tersebut dan bertanya"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tomaki melihat wajah gadis itu masih ketakutan gadis itu menjawabnya pertanyaan Tomaki"y.. aku baik-baik saja,terima kasih karena telah menyelamatkanku"Tomaki berkata"Sama-sama kemari aku akan mengantarmu pulang tunjukkan aku arah kerumahmu oke"Tomaki menawarkan punggungnya kepada gadis itu,gadis itu pun naik kepunggungnya,saat dia mengantar gadis itu tiba-tiba dia merasakan seperti ada air yang membasahi punggungnya dia pun melihat gadis itu dan bertanya kepadanya"k..k..kenapa kau menangis?"gadis itu pun berkata"terima kasih terima kasih kalau kau tidak menyelamatkanku aku pasti sudah"Tomaki pun menyela pembicaraa gadis tersebut"Sudah….sudah jangan menangis lagi yang terpenting sekarang bagiku adalah membawamu pulang kerumahmu dengan selamat"sesaat mendengar perkataan Tomaki gadis itu pun merasa tenang entah kenapa suaranya menenangkannya dan membuat dia merasakan perasaan aneh gadis itu pun berkata dalam hati"apakah ini yang dinamakan cinta?"Sesampai dirumah gadis tersebut Tomaki pun menurunkan gadis tersebut dari punggungnya dan mengatakan"jaga dirimu yah..aku pamit dulu"gadis itu pun mengatakan"Tunggu siapa namamu?"Tomaki pun menjawab"Nishikino Tomaki kau bisa panggil aku sesukamu dan namamu siapa?"gadis itu pun menjawab sambil memberikan senyumnya pada Tomaki"Nico Yazawa senang berkenalan denganmu Tomaki kun"seketika wajah Tomaki pun memerah dan merasakan ada yang aneh padanya dia pun menjawab perkataan Nico"se..senang berkenalan denganmu juga Y..Yazawa san"disitulah awal Tomaki Bertemu dengan Nico yang merubah hari-harinya

SEE YOU NEXT TIME,CHAPTER SELANJUTNYA MASIH COOMING SOON


	2. Chapter 2

STORY

Nico pun dengan spontan mengatakan sebelum Tomaki pergi"Tomaki kun bisakah kita ketemuan besok?"Tomaki menjawab"bisa kok lagi pula jadwalku lagi kosong"Nico berkata"baiklah tempatnya di café Sunny jam10.00,aku tunggu ya"Tomaki berkata"Baiklah sampai jumpa besok"

Keesokan harinya Tomaki pun bersiap-siap setelah sampai di café tersebut Tomaki pun masuk kedala, dia melihat Nico dengan wajah yang merah karena melihat Nico dengan Busana yang indah dan hiasan make upnya yang natural menambah kecantikannya"Cantik sekali"Tomaki secara spontan mengatakan itu seketika wajah Nico pun merah dan mengatakan"Terima kasih Tomaki kun" mereka pun duduk dan berbincang bincang Tomaki pun bertanya"ne..Yazawa san sebenarnya orang tua pekerjaannya apa?"Nico menjawab"pekerjaan orang tuaku adalah pendiri perusahaan hotel Yazawa's,kalau kamu Tomaki kun?"pekerjaan orang tuaku adalah Dokter sekaligus pemilik RS Nishikino"Nico pun menceritakan kisah hidupnya yang penuh dengan hari-hari yang kelabu begitu pun Tomaki,Tomaki menyadari bahwa dia dan Nico mempunyai banyak kesamaan mereka pun keluar dari café tersebut Tomaki berkata "apakah kau mau pergi bersamaku kewahana hiburan tersebut?"Nico menjawab"wahana bermain iya aku mau"mereka pun masuk kedalam wahana bermain tersebut,Nico pun penasaran dengan wahana yang satu ini karna banyak orang yang berteriak pas keluar dari sana Nico pun mengajak Tomaki kesana"nee..Tomaki kun ayo masuk kesana"Tomaki pun bertanya"oh…kau mau masuk kesana ah pasti kau tidak bisa masuk kedalam sana"Nico pun menggerutu"Kenapa aku tidak bisa masuk kesana?"Tomaki menjawab"karna pas masuk di dalam sana kau pasti akan memelukku dan berteriak"Nico pun menantang Tomaki"Jika aku

masuk kedalam sana bersamamu dan ketika di dalam sana aku memelukmu dan berteriak , jika aku kalah maka aku akan menuruti perintahmu dan jika kau kalah kau akan menuruti perintahku"tantang Nico Tomaki tidak mau kalah"oke,siapa takut"Tomaki pun berkata dalam hatinya"ternyata Yazawa san itu keras kepala dan agresif" mereka pun masuk kedalam Nico mulai merasa gemetar sedangkan Tomaki hanya santai-santai saja karena dia yakin Nico akan kalah ketika hantu yang pertama muncul Nico langsung berteriak dan memeluk Tomaki sadar dia memeluk Tomaki dia langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan berkata pada Tomaki"Aku tidak akan kalah Tomaki kun"Tomaki hanya tertawa melihat Nico dan ketika hantu ketiga sontak membuat Nico ketakutan dan memeluk Tomaki pada saat kejadian itu Tomaki langsung merasakan detak jantungnya berpacu dengan cepat ketika Nico memeluknya,Tomaki berkata"Ada apa Yazawa san kau sudah menyerah?"seketika Nico langsung mengatakan pada Tomaki"Baka!Tomaki kun Baka!"Nico berkata sambil meneteskan air matanya melihat itu Tomaki tidak tega melihat Nico meneteskan air mata Tomaki pun mengangkat Nico seperti tuan puteri"Baiklah tuan puteri berhentilah menangis karna aku akan mengeluarkanmu dari sini" Tomaki pun berlari menuju pintu keluar Nico pun berkata"Kau Jahat Tomaki kun"Tomaki pun menjawab"gomen Yazawa san,oh iya bagaimana dengan hadiahku?"seketika wajah Nico pun memerah"Baka! Kau masih sempat merayuku"Jawab Nico,"Aku hanya bercanda Yazawa san" oh iya bagaimana kita naik ke bianglala saja tetapi mereka heran Karena orang-orang menatap mereka dengan wajah tersenyum Nico pun bertanya"apa kau lupa sesuatu Tomaki kun?" "heh? Lupa"Tomaki pun menurunkan Nico"mou….dasar kenapa aku begitu menyukaimu"kata Nico,Tomaki pun bertanya"apa kau mengatakan sesuatu Yazawa san?"Nico menjawab"tidak ada kok ayo naik ke bianglalanya"

Ketika mereka berada di bianglala mereka sama-sama melihat pemandangan yang indah Tomaki pun melihat Nico dengan wajah merah dan berkata"Yazawa san Aku mencintaimu,maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"Nico pun kaget dengan pernyataan dari Tomaki Nico pun menjawab perkataan Tomaki dengan wajah merah "Aku juga mencintaimu Takumi kun dan aku mau menjadi pacarmu"Tomaki dan Nico pun….

Saya sengaja menceritakan Maki tidak takut pada hantu dan membuat Maki agak gombal disini mudah-mudahhan kalian suka dengan ceritanya

SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER


	3. Chapter 3

STORY

Tomaki mendekatkan wajahnya pada Nico dan Tomaki mengatakan"pejamkan matamu Nico chan"Nico pun menuruti perkataan Tomaki dan akhirnya kedua bibir itu pun bertemu,mereka berciuman di atas bianglala itu Tomaki dan Nico pun melepaskan ciuman pertama mereka Tomaki mengenggam tangan Nico dan berkata"mulai sekarang aku tidak akan melepaskan tanganmu karna aku ingin kau tetap bersamaku Nico chan"Nico pun berkata"kau harus bertanggung jawab Tomaki kun karena kau telah mencuri ciuman pertamaku"Tomaki pun berkata"tentu saja aku akan bertanggung jawab Nico chan","N..Nico chan apa kau meyebutkan namaku Tomaki kun?"Nico bertanya dan memalingkan wajahnya yang merah Tomaki pun berkata sambil tersenyum"Ya mulai sekarang aku akan memanggilmu Nico chan"

Mereka berdua turun dari bianglala tersebut mereka berjalan sambil berpegangan tangan,"Nico chan apa kau suka kegiatan kita hari ini?"Tanya Tomaki,Nico menjawab pertanyaan Tomaki"aku senang sekali dengan kegiatan kita hari ini Tomaki kun" Tomaki berkata"Nico chan ini sudah malam aku akan mengatarmu pulang aku khaawatir jika terjadi sesuatu padamu"Nico menjawab dengan wajah yang merah"terima kasih Tomaki kun"

Sesampai di depan rumah Nico Tomaki berkata"Selamat malam Nico chan"Tomaki pun mencium kening Nico,Nico hanya bisa menyembunyikan wajahnNico,Nico hanya bisa menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah dan berkata"Selamat malam juga Tomaki kun"Nico pun berlari dengan kencang masuk kedalam rumahnya Tomaki tertawa melihat tingkah laku kekasihnya tersebut,sesampai dirumahnya Tomaki ditanya oleh mamanya"Nak besok kau harus bersiap-siap karna sahabat Mama dan Ayahmu akan datang kerumah kita"Tomaki berkata"Baiklah Mama" KEESOKAN HARINYA

Bel rumah Tomaki pun berbunyi"Ting Tong!" pelayan Tomaki pun membuka pintu dan mempersilahkan keluarga itu masuk orang tua Tomaki itu menghampiri mereka dan berkata"senang bertemu denganmu lagi sahabatku"sahabat orang tua Tomaki juga memberi salam"senang bertemu denganmu juga sahabatku,oh isenang bertemu denganmu juga sahabatku,oh iya perkenalkan ini anak kami dia bernama Nico Yazawa Nico memberi salam kepada Sahabat dari orang tuanya"senang berkenalan denganmu"sahabat orang tuanya berkata"kau cantik sekali Nico san"Nico berkata"Terima kasih atas pujiannmu" oh iya aku akan memperkenalkan anakku pada kalian dia pun memanggil seseorang"Sayang turunlah kita kedatangan tamu" Nico melihat seseorang yang di panggil itu tidak asing ternyata"TOMAKI KUN?!"Nico kaget melihat Tomaki begitu pun juga dengan Tomaki"N…NICO CHAN?! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DISINI?!" Kedua orang tua Tomaki dan Nico pun tersenyum dan berkata"oh…jadi kalian sudah saling mengenal baguslah itu lamaran ini akan berjalan dengan lancer" Nico dan Tomaki kaget mendengar kata-kata tersebut dan berkata"LAMARAN?!"mereka sangat kaget dan senang mendengar kata-kata tersebut Tomaki dan Nico berkata dalam hati mereka"padahal kita baru saja menjadi sepasang kekasih tetapi tidak lama lagi kita akan menikah,apakah ini takdir?"Tomaki hampir lupa memperkenalkan dirinya"maaf aku belum memperkenalkan namaku,namaku Tomaki Nishikino senang berkenalan denganmu"Kedua orang tua Nico membalas perkataan Tomaki"perkenalkan aku orang tuanya Nico Yazawa senang berkenalan juga denganmu nak,aku senang aku akan mendapatkan menantu sepertimu"Wajah Tomaki dan Nico menjadi merah padam setelah mendengar kata-kata tersebut kedua orang tua Tomaki mempersilahkan kedua orang tua Nico dan Nico dipersilahkan oleh kedua orang tuanya dan Tomaki untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama diluar sebelum mereka pergi orang tua Nico berkata"aku serahkan anakku padamu Tomakii" Tomaki berkata"Baiklah paman aku akan selalu menjaga Nico chan dan akan bertanggung jawab" mereka pergi ke restoran untuk makan malam mereka berdua berpegangan tangan Tomaki berkata"aku tidak percaya Nico chan bahwa kita tidak akan lama lagi menikah padahal kita baru resmi berpacaran"Nico berkata"mungkin ini takdir Tomaki kun"mereka menyudahi perbincangan mereka dan memulai memakan makanan yang telah berada diatas meja setelah mereka makan Nico dan Tomaki berjalan bersama sambil berpegangan tangan tetapi Tomaki melihat ada mobil yang akan melintas dan dia melihat ada genangan air disana Tomaki dengan cepat melindungi Nico dari air itu supaya dia tidak basah Nico kaget karena Tomaki langsung memeluknya wahanya memerah Nico melihat baju yang dikenakan Tomaki basah"kenapa tiba-tiba bajumu basah begini Tomaki kun?"Tomaki berkata"tidak ada apa-apa"Nico menarik Tomaki ke hotel untuk mengganti bajunya di sana

SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER


	4. Chapter 4

PERHATIAN! MENGANDUNG UNSUR NEGATIF

STORY

Setelah sampai di kamar mereka berdua terdiam karna hanya mereka berdua yang ada disana Tomaki berkata dalam hatinya"aku tidak percaya kalau Nico chan sangat agresif" Nico juga berkata dalam hatinya"ASTAGA! APA YANG AKU PIKIRKAN AKU MENARIK SEORANG LELAKI KE DALAM KAMAR HOTEL DAN SEKARANG HANYA ADA KAMI BERDUA!"Nico berusaha memecah keheningan dan berkata"ano….Tomaki kun bagaimana kalau kau mandi dulu dang anti baju nanti kau terkena flu"Tomaki menjawab"b..baiklah aku mandi dulu yah Nico chan"Tomaki pun masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

Sementara itu Nico mempersiapkan baju untuk Tomaki pakai"Tomaki kun aku taruh baju gantimu di keranjang berwarna coklat ya" Tomaki berkata"Terima kasih Nico chan",Tomaki keluar dengan keadaan rambut yang masih basah Nico pun terpesona dengan Tomaki dan wajahnya memerah Nico langsung bergegas ke kamar mandi,Tomaki berkata"ada apa dengannya?" setelah Nico mandi dia baru sadar kalau dia lupa mengambil baju gantinya Nico berkata"Astaga aku lupa mengambil bajuku!?,bagaimana ini tidak mungkin aku menyuruh Tomaki kun untuk mengambil bajuku,apa boleh buat aku akan keluar dengan keadaan seperti ini"Nico keluar dari kamar mandi dan Tomaki melihat Nico hanya memakai handuk dengan rambutnya yang basah,bau harum dari tubuhnya dan kulit putihnya yang halus Tomaki hanya memandang Nico,Nico berkata dengan wajah yang merah padam"A..APA YANG KAU LIHAT TOMAKI KUN!?" Tomaki kaget dan membalikkan badannya"A..A..AKU TIDAK MELIHAT APA-APA KOK NICO CHAN!"kata Tomaki,Nico langsung bergegas mengambil pakaiannya,Tomaki menengok untuk memastikan kalau Nico chan sudah pergi Tomaki pun berkata"Huft….hampir saja aku mati tapi dia sangat cantik ketika sedang marah" Sesudah Nico memakai pakaiannya Tomaki mengajak Nico untuk makan malam di hotel itu setelah sampai di bawah mereka memesan makanan yang akan mereka makan

Setelah makanan mereka datang Nico dan Tomaki berkata secara bersamaan"maafkan aku" Nico menjawab"tidak-tidak seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf karna telah membentakmu" Tomaki berkata"tidak aku yang salah Nico chan seharusnya aku tidak menatapmu seperti itu" mereka berdua melihat ke luar ternyata badai datang Tomaki berkata"sepertinya kita harus tinggal disini sampai besok Nico chan" Nico menjawab"iya Tomaki kun badainya sangat ganas" mereka berdua kembali kekamar mereka Nico berkata"kita harus memberitahu orang tua kita Tomaki kun nanti mereka khawatir" "kau benar Nico chan"jawab Tomaki,Tomaki mengambil handphonenya yang berada di kasur dekat Nico duduk seketika Tomaki terpeleset dan Tomaki menyentuh sesuatu yang lembut"apa ini lembut dan hangat" Tomaki pun sadar kalau dia sedang memegang o**ai Nico"Tunggu ini mungkin" dia melihat Nico yang terbaring seketika wajahnya memerah Tomaki pun memeras o**ai Nico sekali Nico pun mendesah Tomaki berkata"Kawai" Nico membuka matanya dia kaget karna Tomaki sedang menyentuhnya Nico berkata"Tomaki kun apa yang akan kau lakukan!?" Tomaki berkata"Nico chan aku ingin kamu" Tomaki pun menggigit leher Nico dan berani membuat tanda merah disana Nico berusaha lepas dari Tomaki tapi dia tidak berdaya Nico pun berteriak"DAME! Tomaki kun" Tomaki berbisik di telinga Nico"suaramu bagus berteriak lah semaumu Nico chan karena kita akan bermain mala m ini"Tomaki mencium Nico Tomaki memasukkan lidahnya kemulut Nico,Nico hanya bisa memeluk Tomaki dan pasrah dengan perbuatan Tomaki tangan Tomaki meraba tubuh Nico dan berhenti di o**ai Nico dia memeras dan bermain dengan o**ai Nico Tomaki memasukkan tangannya ketubuh Nico dan melanjutkan permainannya,

Tomaki membuka baju Nico dan menghisao o**ai Nico,Nico mendesah karna ndak tahan dengan apa yang dilakukan Tomaki padanya Nico membelai kepala Tomaki dan mengangkatnya dan berkata"Tomaki kun Aishiteru" Tomaki menjawab"Aishiteru Nico chan" mereka kembali berciumman kali ini mereka berdua benar-benar bermain dengan lidah mereka,malam berlalu dengan cepat dan matahari telah terbit…

Nico melihat Tomaki yang sedang tertidur disampingnya Nico mengecup pipi Tomaki"Bangun Tomaki kun sudah pagi kita harus pulang kerumah kita" Tomaki bangun dan mengatakan"Pagi Nico chan" mereka berdua bersiap-siap untuk kembali kerumah mereka Tomaki membukakan pintu mobilnya dan berkata"silahkan masuk tuan puteri" Nico menjawab"Terima kasih pangeranku" Tomaki mengantar Nico kerumahnya,setelah sampai dirumah Nico Tomaki memberikan ciuman selamat tinggal pada Nico dan berkata"Semoga hari mu menyenangkan istriku"Nico menjawab"mou….dasar gombal,kita kan belum menjadi suami istri Tomaki kun?" Tomaki berkata"aku akan memberitahu orang tua kita untuk mempercepat proses pernikahannya"mereka berdua berpelukan dengan mesra didepan rumah Nico…..

Seseorang pemuda melihat Nico dengan seseorang dan sedang berpelukan dengan mesra"apa yang mereka lakukan disana"dia pun mengepalkan tangannya dia sangat kesal melihat mereka berdua

Penasaran siapa pemuda itu tunggu di chapter selanjutnya ya dan terima kasih telah membaca fanfic yang hancur ini^^ SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER


	5. Chapter 5

STORY

Pemuda itu berjalan menuju Nico dan Tomaki,pemuda itu berteriak kepada mereka

?:"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN NICO!?"

Nico dan Tomaki terkejut karena ada seseorang yang menteriakki mereka,Nico melihat pemuda yang telah berteriak kepadanya,Pemuda itu memiliki paras yang tampan,rambutnya berwarna abu-abu,postur tubuhnya tinggi,dan bola matanya berwarna coklat. Nico terkejut dan berkata

Nico:"KAU….K..KAZUKI KUN!?"

Tomaki kaget karena ternyata Nico mengenal Pemuda tersebut dan bertanya ke pemuda itu

Tomaki:"Ano….kamu siapanya Nico chan?"

Pemuda yang bernama Kazuki berkata untuk menjawab pertanyaan Tomaki kepadanya

Kazuki:"Aku sahabatnya Nico dan ngomong-ngomong kau siapa?"

Tomaki pun memperkenalkan dirinya kepada Kazuki

Tomaki:"Perkenalkan namaku Tomaki Nishikino aku pacarnya Nico"

Kazuki pun menatap Nico dan tiba-tiba mendekat ke Nico dengan perasaan kesal dan berkata

Kazuki:"Apa kau tidak mau menyapa Sahabatmu yang telah jauh-jauh datang kerumahmu Nico?"

Wajah Nico memerah karena jarak antara Kazuki dengannya tidak jauh,Tomaki yang melihat itu hanya bisa terdiam karena dia juga tidak boleh kasar kepada orang meskipun ada perasaan cemburu yang menyelimuti hatinya.

Nico:"Maaf Kazuki kun aku hanya tidak mau mengganggu pembiraan kalian berdua,bagaimana kalau kau masuk dulu Kazuki kun"

Nico mempersilahkan Kazuki untuk masuk kerumahnya

Tomaki lagi tidak ingin masuk kerumahnya Nico jadi Tomaki memutuskan untuk pulang kerumahnya tetapi sebelum itu Tomaki harus berpamitan kepada Nico dan Kazuki,Tomaki pun berpamitan kepada mereka berdua

Tomaki:"kalau begitu aku pamit dulu Nico chan,Kazuya san dan selamat bersenang-senang"

Nico melihat Tomaki yang masuk kedalam mobilnya dan pergi mengendarai mobilnya,Kazuki yang melihat wajah Nico yang sedih karna melihat pacarnya sudah pulang berusaha menghibur Nico

Kazuki:"hmm…ternyata ada yang lagi sedih melihat kekasih tercintanya sudah pulang"

Nico:"Siapa yang sedih aku tidak sedih kok sebaiknya kita masuk saja kedalam"

Seorang pelayan menyambut Nico dan berkata

Pelayan:"Selamat datang Nona,saat ini orang tua anda sedang mempunyai urusan penting jadi mereka akan pergi selama 3 hari"

Nico kaget mendengar hal tersebut dan berkata kepada pelayannya

Nico:"Terima kasih infonya aku akan menelpon mereka nanti dan memberitahu bahwa aku sudah pulang"

Nico mempersilahkan Kazuki untuk duduk diruang tamu dengan secangkir teh dan makanan ringan mereka berbincang-bincang tentang usaha yang akan mereka teruskan dan saling menanyakan kabar mereka masing-masing,tiba-tiba Kazuki mengajukan permintaan kepada Nico

Kazuki:"Nico bolehkah aku membicarakan sesuatu yang penting dengan tapi aku tidak bisa membicarakannya disini"

Nico:"boleh kok,kita bisa bicara dikamarku"

Nico mengantar Kazuki kekamarnya dan sesampai disana tiba-tiba Kazuki melakukan kabedon kepada Nico,Nico kaget dengan apa yang dilakukan Kazuki

Nico:"K…Kazuki kun?ada apa?"

Kazuki:"sudah lama aku memendam perasaan ini kepadamu tapi aku sudah tidak memiliki kesempatan lagi lebih baik aku mengutarakannya siapa tahu kau akan berpindah kepelukanku sebenarnya Nico aku menyukaimu,mencintaimu dan menyayangimu dari dalam lubuk hatiku maukah kau menerima perasaanku?"

Nico:"maaf Kazuki kun aku tidak bisa menerima perasaan tulusmu itu karena aku telah memiliki seseorang yang sangat aku cintai"

Kazuki:"sudah kuduga pasti kau akan mengatakan itu kau sudah memberiku jawabanmu Nico cinta memang tidak bisa dipaksakan,terima kasih kau telah memberiku jawaban yang menyakitkan supaya aku tidak mencintaimu lagi"

Kazuki mundur beberapa langkah dan berlutut seperti orang yang mau melamar orang di cintainya tetapi Kazuki tidak akan melamar Nico tapi akan memberi hadiah ke Nico sebagai tanda persahabatan mereka

Kazuki:"terimalah ini Nico sebagai hadiah untukmu dariku,aku tidak ingin persahabatan kita berkahir hanya karena ini"

Nico:"terima kasih Kazuki kun kau sangat baik dan bijaksana aku yakin kau pasti akan mendapatkan cinta sejati nanti"

Nico mengambil dan memakai cincin pemberian dari Kazuki untuknya dan memperlihatkan cincin yang ada di jari manisnya

Nico:"apakah cocok untukku?"

Kazuki:"itu sangat cocok untukmu,baiklah tugasku disini sudah selesai kurasa aku harus pulang sekarang"

Nico:"eh…kau sudah mau pulang menginaplah disini Kazuki kun"

Kazuki:"terima kasih Nico tapi aku tidak bisa karena ada pekerjaan penting yang harus kuselesaikan"

Nico:"baiklah kalau begitu,aku akan mengatarmu sebelum kau pergi"

Sesampai dimobilnya Kazuki memberi salam kepada Nico

Kazuki:"sampai nanti Nico pastikan kau mengundangku ketika kau akan menikah dengan Tomaki ya"

CHAPTER 5 END AND SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER (^-^)

Review

Lechimonchi:Terima kasih telah membaca fanfic saya dan terima kasih juga karena telah memberi kritik dan saran kepada saya^^


End file.
